


[FANART] Cookie Comfort

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BUCKY BURRITO, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Milk And Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Fanart inspired by a chat conversation. ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Will Call Me Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156307) by [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/pseuds/cairistiona). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from an exchange of messages between cairistiona and I over her fic. We were commiserating over poor widdle Bucky, I talked myself somehow into doodling this. So, here we are.
> 
> Link to my DevArt, here: http://fav.me/daykhba


End file.
